Nicolas Rahl
Nicholas Rahl, better known as the "Master", was born into a world where Richard and Cara had been sent 50 years into the future, leaving the world to live without its protector. Biography Birth & early life Immediately after the disappearances, a Mord Sith killed Zedd with his own fire, and Kahlan was taken captive by Darken Rahl. The witch, Shota (who was also being held captive too), informed Kahlan of Richard's whereabouts and how to get him back. Since there would be no Confessor in the dark future, Kahlan agreed to become Rahl's wife, "in every way", so her child could help Richard return to the past. To her horror, however, Rahl had apparently used to magic to make the child be a boy, unafraid of what a monster he would become, to the point of tricking Kahlan into accepting her first born child. For a time, Nicholas grew up being thought of as a wonderful and pure-hearted child, until one day, Kahlan learned that he had confessed a playmate, Ethan, and asked him to chop off a finger, as a result of not wanting to play the same games as Nicolas. This led Kahlan to realize that Nicholas was indeed a monster as she had thought, and so she planned for a trusted servant, Alice, to escape the castle while she prepared to kill her own son. Unfortunately, Ethan shouted an alert, and Rahl ordered she be given "a merciful death". At that moment, Nicholas requested to be the one to take his mother to the block. While standing by his mother's tomb alongside his father, Rahl said, "It's just you and me now". To which Nicholas replied, "No, father. It's just me". This led to Rahl being stabbed by his most trusted servant, Egremont, and finally realizing that he had indeed fathered a monster. Nicholas then flew into a Con Dar at the realization of what he had done. He confessed all that he saw and ordered them to destroy the land, eradicating all the Mord Sith and hunting down anyone who refuses to be confessed by him. He then took up the mantlel "Master Rahl". Banishment Upon Richard encountering a much-older-looking Shota, he devises a plan to have Shota be confessed by Nicholas and to tell him where the Boxes of Orden are. At a meeting point, Nicholas attempts to confess Richard as he has the Boxes of Orden put together. To gain absolute power, Nicholas has his men attack Cara, to prevent her from sending her and the Seeker back in time. This however, fails, and Cara manages to add her magic to that of Confession and Orden, thus undoing the hellish world that Nicholas devised by erasing him from existence. Trivia *Old Nicolas and old Panis Rahl were played by the same actor, Paul Barrett. This indirectly implies that the Master from childhood to his old age was physically similar to his paternal grandfather. Gallery To Be Added Appearances Category:Characters Category:Confessors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 characters